From the minds imagination to reality
by MysteriousMidnightVampiress
Summary: When Anita, Francesca and Sabrina find out that the mediator characters actually do exist, they are gonna stop at nothing to find out where they live and meet them. R&R! theres gonna be some romance...
1. For the first time in Rome

Ok, this is a new story I came up with whilst (you won't believe this) I was having a shower. Lol. I got inspired to write this story from a dream I had the night before, no, It's not a nasty dream, it was a rather realistic dream actually. Oh, to understand it, imagine Meg actually based the characters on real people(i know she did) but not just on threir personality, but on their looks too and PRETEND she said this, please. Exactly the same!Anywhoos, I hope you enjoy it!

For Francesca, Sabrina, the PFC & JFC

From the minds imagination to reality...

''Lol! I know! Why is everyone being so mean about Paul and they all flock after Jesse de Stupid and his tight pants! I mean, what's so special about him? Huh?

Ciao,

Mrs.Anita Julianna Slater''

I finished typing that message to Chesca who, I must add, believes is the heiress of all evil. Hah, I wonder, does she do voodoo? I must say though, she can be evil when she wants.

I posted the message, when the new window popped up, I clicked on 'return to forum'. I scrolled down the page, and where it said 'select forum' I clicked on the 'ask Meg about Mediator books' forum. There, i clicked on an intresting topic which cought my eye the minute the window popped up. It read 'Are the characters based on real people?' Huh, I bet this question has been asked MILLIONS of times! I scrolled down the page, until I found one of the moderators comments which read 'This question has been asked already, and this is what Meg said:

Yes, they are, Paul on an ex-boyfriend, who was a jerk, and Jesse on a friend of mines boyfriend. And Suze, she does have a bit of me in, but they are all made up I guess.'

Well, I think that moderator, had a point, but it still doesn't quite do it for me. Im not full. So I scroll down, and look at what Meg herself said on the bottom, and this time, I was VERY surprised to see what she said!

'Thank you moderators name for clearing that up for me. But, I do want to spill the beans a bit. Suze, Jesse and Paul are the only characters, who -I think you will be shocked and surprised- I based on real people. And no, it's not the same meaning as the answer above. What Im trying to say is that they ARE real people. See, I know them. Personally, but I did get their permission to make them into characters. I hope this is all cleared up, and I hope this question won't come up again.

Meg.'

Oh my God! At the minute, Im gasping for air, so I stride across my room to the semicircled marble balcony, and open up the longview windows. I rest my hands on the balcony railings, and overlook into my garden. It's so peaceful at dawn, and very relaxing. I felt the fresh and smokey Italian breeze brush pass against my face and body through, into my room. Since I moved back here from London, I owned my own balcony, and I love it. I mean, Im still living with my parents, but I get a balcony in my room!

I closed the longview windows, and strode back to my new white, Apple Macintosh laptop. I can't believe this! Paul, Jesse and Suze real people! But, I can't meet them! They're probably all the way in Carmel, California, with their own lives. And blah blah blah. Goddamit, about two years ago, in April 2006, I remember saying these words to myself, and on random topics on the boards 'I can just keep on dreamin. Paul, Jesse and Suze are just made up characters. Capeesh?' God, I used to be so stubborn and only saw things through one perspective. Ok, it was only two years ago, when I was 14, now, Im sweet 16, and living my life to the full! But, I mean, why didn't I think of this?

Anyways, I was going to do what it would take me to do to find them. It would be a dream come true! But first I need to find details of where they live. First of all, I scrolled down the page and went to the 'Contact Meg' page.

There, I typed an e-mail, politly requesting information on where these people live. I also copied the message she said, and used it as backup evidence to support my answer.

(**A/N**:IM GOIN TO SPEED THINGS UP A LITTLE..K?)

_**The next day, July 1st 2008, 2:30 pm...**_

I am seriously becoming addicted to this club, I mean, I have been since I first joined, but it feels great to know you are welcomed here all the time, especially if your an 'oldie' on these boards, so mostly everyone knows you around here. It's quite fun, if I do say so myself.

I went staright into my personal inbox. It read 48 new messages. Woah, wait, last time I had 46, now I have 48, which means, two new messages! Possibly from Meg! I went into my inbox and was soo disappointed to find not Meg's e-mail, but some random offer from Hotmail. Goddamit! The other message was from Francesca! OH MY GOD!

I opened the e-mail, and it read:

'Aloha Anita!

You would not believe what your about to read! Me and Sabrina have arranged to buy flight tickets to come and visit you in Italy! OH MY GOD! Can you believe it! Oh, and the extra money comes ofcourse from my modelling career. How's your fashion designing goin? I mean, like, your not professional, but how is University? Good, bad?

Anyways, I can't wiat to come. What's going to happen, is Sabrina is going to meet up with me in Rome on the 3rd of July, then, cos you live in Rome, we are gonna come to your house by taxi and voila! We are at your doorstep!

I hope you don't mind though. It's on late notice, but we wanted to surprise you. Lol, ok, I will see you in 2 days!

Ciao,

Chesca xox'

Oh My God! They are coming! Gah! Im soo happy! I think I'm going to faint, no seriously, I am. Can you believe it! Im soo happy! Gah! This is soo cool!

But, what about the character thingy? Stupid, stupid plans. Wait, maybe when they arrive, we can all like, oh I dunno, go to Carmel?

**_2 days later..._**

Ok, the big day is up! Gah, it's just soo exciting! Oh my God! DING DONG!

CRAP! The door bell! I ran downstairs in my new baggy Levis jeans and limegreen Lacoste halter neck top with my white Converse All stars. I had a thick silver bangle on my wrist too, and three ear peircings on each ear. They were all studs if you were wondering. Lol.

My hand clutched the silver door handle, my heart thumped in my chest like a hound dog after its been running. My eyes squint at the surprise, and my lips pursed. I suddenly broke the ice and opened the door.

Only to reveal Francesca and Sabrina! For a moment my face was like, if you saw me, I would look dumbstruck and as though I've seen a ghost. But the adreneline in me couldn't keep hold, soI jumped like crazy and hugged them both.They had to drop their suitcases at my craziness. ''Oh my God! Anita! You've bloomed since I last saw you on the photo's! I mean. aloha, we are here, next to eachother in person for the first time! Oh my God!'' Frankie exclaimed, her beautiful deep brown eyes, beaming with happiness, and her now, long dark hair swaying behind her, her small side fringe held with a clip at the front. Sabrina, too was really surprised ''Oh my! Anita! I was soo not expecting you to look like this! I mean, how do people change so quick?'' She said that, half laughing. Her smile, beaming, making me feel all warm, and cosy.

''Come in people.'' I held the door back, as I picke their suitcases, and they entred. I closed the door, and said ''come up to my room, you'll be sleeping there.'' They followed my up the white staircase, and I flung open my bedroom door and put the suitcases to aside. ''Aww, you room is so pretty!''Sabrina excalimed. ''Yeh, I'd rather prefer to use the term 'retro' or 'tropical' than pretty.'' I said, smirking. ''Well, whatever.'' Sabrina said, taking a seat on my daybed.

''Oh my God, I still can't believe you guys are here! In person! It's just so amazing!'' I said, sitting down on the computer chair. ''Where are your parents, your house seems rather...empty?'' Frankie asked. ''Oh, they're at work.'' ''Would they mind that we're here?'' Sabrina asked. ''Nah, not as long as you sleep in my room, then no.'' ''Oh.'' Both of them chorused.

''So...you guys want a drink?'' I asked, getting up from my seat. ''Oh, no, Im allright. Just had one from my bottle of water.'' Francesca said. ''Sabrina?'' ''Em, no thanks. Same here. I had a bottle of water.''

''Ok. Hey people guess what?'' I said. ''What?'' They replied. ''Meg confessed about two days ago that Paul, Jesse and Suze actually exist. As in he knows them personally. As in she based her characters on them. As in she got permission from the real thing to make them into characters, as in-'' But I was cut off by Frankie ''Anita, woah, are you sure?'' ''Yes, I am! What do you take me for? A maniac who has had a previous visit in Bellevue?''I said, exhausted from talking so fast.

''Look, Ill show you it.'' I said, and pointed to the computer screen. They crowded over the screen as I showed them the thing Meg said on the thread. Frankies and Sabrinas eyes practiclly bulged out. Then I showed them the e-mail I sent her and said ''Now, all Im waiting for is a reply from her.''

''Anita. If Meg does give you even a slight hint on where they live, what are you going to do next?'' Frankie asked.

I cheekily smiled, ''Well, That's where my plan comes into this whole thing...''

OOOH! CLIFFIE! IM SOO EVILL!

I know, harsh. But Ive got the whole story planned in my head, and unless you review theres no story mi amigas.

Capeesh? Oh, and this story is adventourous and kinda romanctic i the middle. Ok?

Good. But it's really cool.

Ciao


	2. Plane tickets:'Im on a character hunt'

_**Previously**_:_''Anita. If Meg does give you even a slight hint on where they live, what are you going to do next?'' Frankie asked._

_I cheekily smiled, ''Well, That's where my plan comes into this whole thing...'' _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

''See, Frankie and Sabrina, Im gonna buy plane tickets to Carmel, and go there on a character hunt. Get it? Now, If Meg doesn't give me even a slight hint on where they live, well, according to the book, i'll still go to Carmel. Make sense enough?''

''Well, yeh, kinda. But how are you gonna find where they live EXACTLY, I mean, California is massive. What if they've moved or somethin?'' Sabrina said, raising her hands in the air, and raising her eyebrow.

''Well, I can always look in a phone directory...?'' I said, biting my lip at what a stupid thing I just said. Frankie laughed at my remark and threw a pillow on my face. When I picked the pillow back up and was about to throw it back at her, a small popup window appeared on my laptop screen and it caught my eye. I walked over to the computer and the pop-up read :'1 new message'

I clicked on it and it took me to my inbox. The e-mail was from Meg! OHYES! I called Frankie and Sabrina over, and we read the letter, which said:

'Hi Jesse's-star-gal,

Well, you do have a point, but it would be invading other peoples privacy and losing their identity if I tell you where they live. But, all you know is that they live in Carmel, California, where my story is set. You see, you already have the answer. I don't need to answer it for you, you already know where they live, don't you? You've read the books, and that's all the information you need. I can't give you specific addresses, as I mentioned before it would be invading their privacy.

Yours sincerely,

Grandmama Cabot

P.S. remember this, you have to have fate and have you ever heard of Socrates? Well, you have now.

Fate:...the 'fortune-teller' is trying to foresee something that is really quite unforeseeable...

Socrates: ...wisest is she who knows what she does not know...'

I looked up from the screen at Frankie and Sabrina. They both looked dumbstruck and stunned. ''What does she mean we already know?'' Sabrina asked. I thought for a minute, and said, ''I think she means that we already know where they live. She's already told us in the books, we have the answer. We needn't more information!'' I said, exctiment dancing in me. ''So, what does she mean by th Fate and Socrates thingy-mijigy?'' Sabrina asked again.

This time Frankie cut in, ''What she means by Fate is, wait, let me give you an example. A special Norweigen version of fortue telling is by looking at your empty cup after you drank your coffee. There might be some ground traces left and coffee. These might form a certain image or pattern. If the grounds resemble a car, it might mean that the person who drank from the cup is going for a long drive. Thus the fortune teller is trying to foresee something that is really quite unforeseeable. This is characteristic of all forms of foreseeing. And precisly because what they 'see' is so vague, it is hard to repudiate fortune tellers' claims. Capeesh?'' When Frankie finished her long lecture, Me and Sabrina where staring at her wide eyed, and looked like fish on land gulping for air.

''Okaaay, then.'' Sabrina said. ''Wait, I know what she means by Socrates though. What she means is, for example, Frankie is wise because she knows that she doesn't really know anything. In other words you are wise if you know that you really don't know EVERYTHING, we are just people, we don't have the answer to everything.Get it?'' I said.

''Yah.'' Frankie and Sabrina chorused. ''Wait. If I wanna buy plane tickets to Carmel, how are you and Sabrina gonna come? I mean, how long are you here for?'' I asked Frankie. ''We are here for 1 week.'' Frankie replied. ''Really? But I don't think you can travel somewhere else if you already are somewhere else..i mean...isn't it ILLEGEL?'' I said. ''Wait, but like..erm, can't we go when we go back home, and then buy new tickets to Carmel, and like meet up there. in like the same day?'' Sabrina said.

''Yeh, good idea, but how are you gonna afford it?'' I asked. Frankie smiled, ''Well, I gain like from 7, 000 to 15,000 dollars per photo shoot. So yah, i think I can afford it.'' ''Ok, that's you done Frankster. What about you Sabrina?''I asked. ''Well I (Sabrina, what do you want as a proffession?). So yeh, I can afford it too!'' We all jumped and got into a group hug. ''Hey, do you guys wanna go shopping tomorrow for some nice designers, and summer clothes for Carmel?'' I asked, smirking.

''Yeh! Wait, but you haven't even booked your ticket Anita.''Frankster said. ''Yeh, so? Ill book it tomorrow.'' I said.

So for now, we all had supper and set out the beds for us to sleep in.

July 4th 12:00 pm...

''Rise and shine Frankster!'' I chirped, as I jumped on the single guest bed I set out for her. ''Arghh, Anita, shutup. Get off! Dios!'' She said, raising the blanket to her face. ''Aww, comeon, we have to get up early to go shopping. Sabrina on the other hand, was in my private bathroom using my shower. I was already dressed, in my cool white mini skirt, and my long, loose black and white striped V neck, vest, which had buttons on the V, and I held the long, drapy top in place with a chunky black, leather belt which had three small buckles on it. I topped it off with long drapy pearls, wrapped once around my neck and the reast draped. I had on my sleek, silver pumps, and my silver bag.

''Arn't we gonna have breakfast though?'' Frankie said. ''Nah, don't worry about that! We are going to eat at my favourite café!'' As I said those words, Sabrina came out the bathroom, from the shower, and was dressed in a cool white dress, which was a boobtube and skirt in one, with a long zip at the front. She finished that with white strappy wedges and a silver necklace and white leather bag.

When Frankster realised she was the only one not dressed, she got up, brushed her teeth, took a quick record braking shower and got into this black halter neck top, which said 'Im queen evil. What you gonna do about it?' and she got into a denim skirt, and she wore her black converse hi-tops, which reached her knees, and she put on a chunky black bangle, and a silver necklace, in the shape of a cherry. She grabbed her hot red bag, and we were off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review, you know thats what to do!

pleaseeeeeeee!

thankyou.


	3. Sorry Luciano

Thanx to the people who are reviewing, I love you guys...really, I do. Hahaha.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

We strolled out n about down town in the piazza and down the highstreets of Rome. Trend city. Haha, well, I guess after Milano.

Anyways, afetr our wild shopping spree, and tons of bags, we arrived back home, and the minute we did, I ran to my laptop and started to book plane tickets. I booked plane tickets for all three of us for next month, August the 3rd 2008.

I was so pleased with myself, and Frankie and Sabrina seemed too. Yey!

Hahaha. Anyways, we had some coffee, and then we pampered. And when I say pamperd I mean like over the top pamperd. Imagine this. We looked like this:green face masks, turban hair towels, pyjamas, fluffy slippers. Haha, that could scare a poor kid away. Muhahaha. How evil.

As we were joking about the doorbell rang. Damn, who could it be. I mean, it can't be my parents cos they're like away on business in Belgium.

So I scurried down, totally forgetting that I had that hideous mask and turban on. I opened the door only to reveal DNDNDND...

My gourgeous Italian boyfriend, Luciano. Damn!

I heard someone snicker behind me, and when I turned around, I saw Frankie and Sabrina on the stairs peeping through the railings at my red face, well u couldn't see it through the green mask, but I felt myself heat up.

''Hey Luciano. What's up?'' Yes, my boyfriend speaks fluent English. He was raised there too. That's how we met. In London.

''Hey baby. Uh...what's with the green mask and pyjsamas?'' He asked teasingly. ''Oh shutup.'' I said, punching his arm playfuly.

''Actually, you look rather cute in pyjamas and a mask.'' ''Hahaha, well.You wanna come in?''

''Uh, seeing as you've got girlfriends over, I think I'll just get back home.'' He said, looking behind me at Frankie and Sabrina. ''Are you sure? I mean, they won't mind you over. Comeon. You came all this way, and your not even gonna come in?'' He smiled his oh so cute dimple smile, and said ''Ah, I see why not then.''

I hugged him, and led him up to my room, where Frankie and Sabrina were just staring at him as though he were some kinda alien species.

I went to the bathroom and changed into my black t-shirt and my denim shorts and DKNY flipflops. I took of my mask and brushed my wet hair.

When I went back out, Frankie and Sabrina weren.t there. ''Luciano, where did my friends go?''

''Oh. Haha, they said they were hungry, so they went down to eat somthin and watch some T.V to leave us alone.'' A smirk spread across his gourgeous naturaly tanned face.

''If thats the case, then I guess we should do sumthin.'' I said sexily, sitting on his lap, and playing with his dark, wavy hair.

He looked at me with those beautiful greyish, blueish eyes of his. ''Guess what?'' I said. ''What?''

''Next month, on the 3rd Im going Carmel California for a week.''

His face turned from a happy one, to a slightly dissapointed one. ''Why?'' He asked.

''Because, Im on a mission. To find someone.''

''And who's that someone?''

''Uh...someone, called Paul, Jesse and Suze.'' I said, starting to stunle over my words.

''Who are they?'' God dammit his stubbourn.

''They are book characters.'' I said, looking down.

He was chuckling, ''What. Are they by that author your so obbsesed by?'' He asked.

''Yeh. But Luciano, I mean, they're REAL poeple. She based them on real people. Anyways, I've already booked the tickets.''

''You have?I mean, why didn't you tell me before?''

''Because...'' I trailed off. I couldn't speak anymore, because for some stupid reason I felt tears gliding down my cheeks.

He lifted my chin up.''Don't cry. I mean, I don't mind if you go on a short break. It's just that I'll miss you. Alot.''

I looked up at him, and smiled, wiping my tears away. I gave him a tight hug, and didn't let go for what seemed like 10 minutes.

''I love you bambina.'' He whispered.

''I love you too.'' I replied back.

''Allora Let's get a move on, shall we?'' (in Italian for 'ok' or 'comeon' or 'allright' when you want to get soemones attention, cappesh?)

He asked.

''Si Si.'' I replied. We went downstairs, cos he had to go, and with a lingering kiss at the door, he left. ''Ciao!'' I called out.

''Ciao. Te amo!'' He called back.

I blew him a wind kiss, and he took it and stuffed it in his pocket.

I dreamily closed the door, and was freakin startled when I saw Frankie and Sabrina grinning goofily at me. ''Oh my God! Jesus! What's wrong with you guys man?''

''Oooh.'' Sabrina said.

''Hahaha, very funny.''I said rolling my eyes at her.

'OK. So, now that our tickets are booked and that we have prepared our clothes, we can go to sleep right?'' I asked.

''What?It's like 6 pm!'' Frankie exclaimed.

''Haha, fine, we can watch some movies or sumthin.'' I said.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

ok, sorry people and ill continue it for longer tomorrow. K?

Ciao, Anita


End file.
